


Roger's Bride

by Areli_iero_09



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-3490, F/M, Halloween, Stony - Freeform, Universe 3490
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: Adaptación de 'El cadáver de la novia' de Tim Burton a la Tierra 3490 de Marvel Comics.





	

~ Esta es la historia de tres vidas entrelazadas a través de las enredaderas de la muerte. ~

 

Se creería que después de perecer arriba la nada, pero no hay nada más alejado de la realidad. Un mundo sobre otro, acechando, a la espera de devorarnos con la misma tierra que nos vio florecer.

Steven Grant Rogers, un artista, un posible muerto de hambre según sus padres. La trama gira en torno a él y la chica que conoció desde siempre. Ambas familias clase media, rozando la pobreza. Pero no se sientan mal por él. Lo que le faltó en dinero le sobró en cariño.

Padres amorosos, pero trabajadores y preocupados por su bienestar. Por brindarle las comodidades que ellos carecieron. Una chispa de imaginación, de curiosidad y deseos de plasmar la esencia de cada persona, ser, paisaje. Deseo que se desarrolló de pequeño, cuando la conoció a ella...

Criatura hermosa, aventurera, tenaz. Hija de la familia amiga de sus padres, casi la misma edad. Hermosos ojos llenos de brillo. Cabello sedoso, castaño que enmarcaba la delicadeza de su rostro y realzaba la ironía de que aquella chica no era para nada una flor. Sumamente independiente y de temer si te metías en su camino.

Esto fue lo que captó su atención, además de la ferviente amistad en la que se basó su relación, transformándose en romance.

Ambas familias les vislumbraban unidos al final y no estaban equivocados.

A los 21 y 20 respectivamente se llevó a cabo la proposición. Al pie del árbol en el que ambos jugaban de niños. Un emocionado Sí fue la respuesta a su pregunta.

 

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

 

La familia de Steven se sentía feliz por su retoño e hicieron lo posible al cooperar en la celebración a pesar de que el dinero de una herencia de la que dependían se agotaba. Pero todo con tal de mantener la bella sonrisa del rubio.

Nada los preparaba para aquel fatídico momento. El dinero no fue el mayor impedimento.

 

  * 30 de Octubre •



 

La boda Rogers Carter jamás fue concebida.

 

Varón Red Skull, así le llamaban gracias a la insignia de su familia. Hombres dedicados a secuestrar bellas doncellas y asesinarlas sino se pagaba en su totalidad el rescate.

El dinero se había destinado a las nupcias. No restaba nada.

Steven se sentía a morir junto a su amada. Se despidió amargamente de sus planes juntos. No a su estudio de arte, no a su casa en un nuevo pueblo, no a los hijos que deseaban. No al resto de sus vidas en unión.

 

  * 31 de Octubre •



 

Funeral

 

Fue enterrada en el mismo árbol de la propuesta. La familia Rogers conservó el anillo, único objeto de valor y que Steven no quiso preservar, pues sólo le pertenecía a ella.

A partir de entonces sus cuadros perdieron el brillo, mismo que Peggy poseía en su mirar.

Paró de dibujar, paró de comer y casi estaba seguro de que su corazón paró de latir.

Pero él no era el único que sufría. Sus padres no podían pagar más su casa. Necesitaban una solución de inmediato y el nombre de la respuesta a su escasez tenía por apellido Stark.

La familia más rica del pueblo. Poseía las tierras más grandes y fértiles, una herrería e incluso la única joyería. Personas de amplio linaje, cultos y caritativos. Su única hija, Natasha Stark, se encontraba en el auge de su juventud a los tiernos 16 años. Perfecta edad para contraer matrimonio.

Una fila de pretendientes se formó al hacerse pública la noticia. Hombres de todos lares, de toda edad añoraba no sólo desposar a la chica más divina del lugar, sino que estaban en busca de su riqueza.

Pobre Steven. A un año de su pérdida era orillado a proponerse a una desconocida.

Lo hizo por sus padres y aunque se sentía sucio al engañar a su difunta novia, tenía un plan: Casarse, compartir bienes y hasta asegurarse de que sus padres gozaran de sólida finanza, se suicidaría en el mismo lugar donde fue enterrada su Peg.

Se vistió con el único traje que poseía, el mismo con el que se casaría, el mismo con el que dijo adiós.

Las puertas se abrieron. El lujo le cegó. Los padres Stark les examinaron, no creyéndolos dignos de su hija.

Esperó en el gran salón, resignado a su destino.

Pero algo ahí arriba le sonreía, como diciendo 'Te espera algo mejor'.

Una melodía le atrajo en el sepulcral silencio de la mansión. Andó con sigilo y se asomó al origen de tan exquisita música.

Ahí se encontraba.

No era una visión, pero no parecía real.

Sentada en un banquillo, concentrada en las teclas de marfil. Sus dedos danzaban por aquí y por allá al son de su mismo ritmo al igual que los ojos más cristalinos y azules que jamás divisó. Labios carmesí sobre piel acanelada. Una melena chocolate que caía por sus hombros descubiertos en un vestido de corsé rojo.

Palideció.

Era tan bella, una rareza. Y de nuevo, se sintió sucio. Por unos instantes olvidó los votos que le hizo a Peggy, la única mujer en su vida... hasta ahora.

No se percató, pero la música se detuvo abruptamente. La tierna y a la vez seductora niña le observaba.

— Oh... yo... ah... lamento la interrupción, mi Lady.

Una sonrisa ladina fue la respuesta.

— Fue descortés de mi parte no notarle antes... — Hizo una pausa, esperando escuchar su nombre.

— Yo... ah... Rogers... Stark... es decir... Soy, soy... Steven Grant Rogers... Señorita... Stark... — Se ruborizó, nunca había actuado de esa manera. La chica rió con sutileza.

— Así que... Rogers. — Le examinó de la misma manera que habían hecho sus padres minutos atrás.— Lamento arruinar la sorpresa, pero me temo que a expensas de si sus intenciones son o no desposarme, se hará realidad la concisa.— Steven quedó sin aliento, no comprendía por completo, pero como si ella le leyera la mente, prosiguió en auxilio a explicarle.— El legado Stark posee integrantes de toda vocación, toda a excepción de un artista y por lo visto es usted... disculpa, debería ya acostumbrarme a perder la formalidad, eres el más talentoso artista a la redonda. Mi condición con mis padres era que mi prometido no sobrepasara más de los 10 años a partir de mi edad y cumples todos los requisitos.

Se aproximó, permaneciendo frente a frente uno del otro. Le observó ahora a ella. Tan frágil a la vez que hermosa. Pequeña en estatura al igual que su cintura.

— Eso quiere decir que... — Tomó saliva, sus manos sudaban en frío. Ella le tomó, acariciando el dorso de ambas extremidades con los pulgares.

— Nos casaremos.

Un fuerte latido despertó a su muerto corazón. ¿Era acaso amor a primera vista? ¿Era a caso la mayor traición de su existencia?

La bendición se dio en el gran comedor. Un brindis con vino tinto y sonrisas por parte de todos.

Al terminar con el encuentro y acordada una fecha... huyó.

Se sentía abrumado, mediando entre el futuro y el pasado. Confundido, deprimido. Llegó inconsciente al inicio de todo. Aquel árbol donde yacía su amada.

Se desplomó junto a su tumba, contándole a la lápida lo ocurrido, rogando una respuesta.

Steven, no intentes hablar de nuevo con los muertos.

Una ramita le rozó el ante brazo, creyendo que era el viento, lo pasó por alto. La lúgubre ambientación era algo común en ese pueblo boscoso en cada ocasión.

Giró el rostro, extrañado de que la ramita se hubiese atorado en la tela de su traje. Cuál sería su sorpresa al notar una esquelética mano no queriendo soltarle.

Saltó cual resorte, gritando en amargura. Corrió a toda prisa a las entrañas del bosque.

Miraba de vez en cuando a la distancia. Una silueta en blanco le perseguía en suave desliz por las hojas caídas. Tropezó y el extraño ente se posó sobre su cuerpo. Volteó por completo, teniéndole delate, dispuesto a luchar.

Como un balde de agua fría se percató de quién era y porqué se hallaba de blanco. Se retiró el velo y ahí se encontraba. Peggy.

No era la misma, notaba su putrefacto cuerpo y costillas sobresalientes. El terror le cubrió el rostro y ella lo pasó por alto. Le rodeó el cuerpo al momento de besarle. El aroma le daba vueltas la cabeza, al igual que un vuelco en el estómago. Sin saber cómo, ya no estaba en aquel bosque.

Rodeado de más cadáveres y huesos, ese lugar no era más que el mismo infierno.

Pero las sorpresas no terminaban ahí. Le recibieron con elogios, puesto que su prometida no dejaba de hablar de su buen novio. Reconoció a muchos ahí, viejos amigos, grandes conocidos. Pero algo no estaba bien, no sentía que pertenecía.

A solas con Pegs le contó de sus días en eterna soledad. Un año ahí arriba y todo estaba de cabeza. Sólo debía esperar por ella hasta el siguiente 30, sólo eso y nada más. Así ella podría salir y degollarle, uniéndolos de nuevo, para siempre. Pero ella tampoco contaba con que no sería capaz de hacerlo sin explicarle primero el porqué de su decisión tan audaz.

De nuevo la culpa. Creía que apreciarle otra vez esclarecería todo el suceso. Ya no era suya, jamás lo fue. Era una amiga y nada más, pero la promesa estaba hecha y ahora el anillo le pertenecía a otra mujer.

No se hizo la espera. Pompones y trombones, una fiesta se venía. A travesando las penumbras hacia el nuevo día. Se debía hacer la ceremonia en tierra viva. Ahí le entregaría su ser, bebiendo veneno hasta desfallecer.

A la par en un probador, la bella Tasha se vestía en blanco de pies a cabeza. Un zafiro adornando su anular y el perfecto peinado para combinar.

Un estruendo y melodía inundaban las calles. Todos se asomaron creyendo que era el peor de los males. Muertos y más muertos ascendiendo a la superficie, llegando a la iglesia con pastel increíble.

La pequeña distinguió a aquel rubio que proclamaría como suyo. Corrió incluido el vestido, atendiendo a un posible auxilio.

Más por obligación atado a la promesa, dijo sus votos al pie del altar.

Abiertas de par en par, las puertas resonaron justo al final de la frase que completaría con un 'Acepto' donde los labios de Steven acariciaban el borde de la copa.

Ambas novias, una frente a otra. El revuelto se intensificó. La mirada de Rogers sobre la heredera Stark y ahí lo supo Carter, no era más de su propiedad.

No, no era por viva. Tampoco por sus rosadas mejillas.

Era un lazo más fuerte que ello. La costumbre no venció a la magia del primer flechazo. Sin temer a equivocarse él la eligió. No sus palabras sino su corazón.

Ambos lo entendieron y le dejó en libertad. Mejor un lindo recuerdo a las cadenas de la eternidad.

 

~ Y así es como termina la historia. Un amor que comenzó con algo tan efímero como el tiempo de una nota en el aire. No por ser duradero se es más estable. El instinto engaña y también oportuna la más grande hazaña evitando que jamás ocurra. ~


End file.
